Alpha and Omega & Krypto the Superdog crossover
by LillyAndMe
Summary: This story will give the wolves an adventure with the Dog Star Patrol. They have to help them to defeat the bad guys of Mechanikat, Bud and Lou the Hyeneas, Isis, Delilah, and Snooky. Can they help them save the planet or they will die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I just want to put up another story. This time it's another crossover. This one is Alpha and Omega and Krypto the Superdog crossover. I was thinking of giving the Alpha and Omega characters to get an adventure with the Dog Star Patrol while they help them fight off crime in space and in the Metropolis area with Krypto and Streaky. Should I give the wolves some superpowers to help the good guys win over the bad guys? Or just leave them as they are?**

**Here are the characters from Alpha and Omega that I'm going to use.**

**Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and of course Jeremy from My Life With Lilly.**

**The characters from Krypto the Superdog:**

**Brainy Barker, KRYPTO, Hot Dog, Tail Terrier, Tusky Husky, Bull Dog, Ace the Bathound, Mammoth Mutt, Snooky, Bud and Lou the hyenas, Mechanikat, Streaky the Supercat, Delilah, and Isis.**

**The first chapter will be up sometime during the week. I hope you guys are all ready for an adventure just like I am. So until then, be prepared to have an adventure. You guys can review of what your thoughts to be in this story of about what going to happen. Until then have a nice night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here it is the first chapter of Alpha and Omega & Krypto the Superdog crossover. I hope that this will be a good series just like My Life With Lilly. So without further ado here is the first chapter.**

(At the Dog Stars spaceship)

"Hey Krypto" Brainy said. Krypto looks at Brainy and said "What's the mission Brainy."

"Mechanikat is planning to blow up Jasper Park in Canada. We might need to bring the four wolves and Jeremy up here" Brainy said. Krypto growled and said "Mechanikat is always up to something evil."

"Yeah he is always up to something evil. Like he always does" Mammoth Mutt said. Tail Terrier nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah he even tried to destroy our ship with Tusky's tooth." **(A/N: Watch the episode of Tusky's Tooth on you tube.)**

"Yeah I didn't know that it was Mechanikat in that tooth fairy costume" Tusky said. Brainy nodded her head in agreement and said "Yeah I remember that I send the picture all over the galaxy. I think everyone had a laughed at it."

"So where is Hot Dog at" Bull Dog said. Brainy smiled and said "Hot Dog is making lunch in the kitchen so why don't we beam the four wolves and Jeremy up here."

"Yeah let's beam them up here now" Krypto said. Brainy gets the beam ready to get the four wolves and Jeremy to the ship.

(At Jasper Park Canada)

Jeremy, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Kate are enjoying a nice day by the lake. Jeremy and Lilly is playing a game of tossing the pine cone.

"Jeremy I bet that you can't catch this one" Lilly said, as she tossed up the pine cone and then hit it forward with her tail. Jeremy just missed the pine cone and said "Wow that is a good one Lilly."

"Yeah you bet. I've been working on that move for a while now" Lilly said. Garth chuckled and said "Yeah you have Lilly. Now I'm the one that teached you that."

"Oh yeah you did Garth" Lilly said, as she nuzzled him. Humphrey chuckled and said "I think we should head back to our dens."

"I think so too Humphrey" Kate said. But before everyone walks back to the den, a bright light is hitting on them and pulling them up.

"What the heck is going on" Lilly said. Jeremy chuckled and said "I don't know. But it looks like it's pulling us up into space."

"No I don't want to go to space" Lilly said. We are off the ground as we are transported to space.

(Back at the Dog Stars spaceship)

"Well the beam did got them" Brainy said. Tail Terrier nodded his head in agreement and said "Yeah I bet that they didn't know what hit them."

"How long till they get here" Mammoth Mutt said. Brainy smiled and said "It's only about a minute." The beam that carried the four wolves and Jeremy arrived at the Dog Star spaceship.

"Where are we?" Lilly said. Brainy chuckled and said "You are on the Dog Stars Spaceship."

"Whoa we are in space! This is so cool" Humphrey said. Kate nodded here head in agreement and said "Yeah it is so cool. You can see all the stars through the window." The four wolves and Jeremy look out the window and they see all the stars.

"Okay. Who are you guys anyway?" Jeremy said. Brainy chuckled and said "What's you see before you is the Dog Star Patrol. Hot Dog (jumps up and down with smoke coming out of his ears), Bull Dog (horns comes out of his ears), Tail Terrier (uses his tail and forms a ropes like a cowboy), Mammoth Mutt (blows herself up like a big ball), Tusky Husky (a big tooth comes out and it spins around), Krypto (shows us that he can fly, does his heat vision, x-ray vision, and his super breath), and me Brainy Barker at your service."

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all" Kate said. Krypto chuckled and said "Thanks. But we didn't get your names yet."

"Oh I'm Kate. This is my mate Humphrey, Lilly and her mate is Garth, and that's Jeremy" Kate said, while saying everyone names. "Well it's our pleasure to tell you about why we beamed you five up here." The five of them looks at Brainy shocked and Lilly said "Ok so what's the problem."

"Our enemy Mechanikat is planning to blow up Jasper Park. We don't know what it is yet. But we do need your help" Brainy said. Humphrey then spoke up "If Mechanikat is planning to blow up Jasper Park. That means all the wolves will die down there."

"Yes that is right. But you guys can talk about it and let us know if you can help us" Brainy said. Lilly chuckled and said "Sure thing Brainy. We will let you know." The group talked about it and talked it over.

**A/N: Well here is chapter one. Will Lilly, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Jeremy help the Dog Stars to help them stop Mechanikat from blowing up Jasper Park? We will find out in the next chapter. So please read and review.**


End file.
